1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a stereoscopic image display device employing a parallax barrier method. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a time-division liquid crystal barrier, and a stereoscopic image display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a stereoscopic image display technique, a stereoscopic image, i.e., a three dimensional (3D) image, may be implemented by alternately providing different images, i.e., a left image and a right image, to a left eye and a right eye, respectively. Generally, stereoscopic image display devices may be classified into glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices and non-glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices. Recently, the non-glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices have been developed because the non-glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices are more convenient to a viewer as compared to the glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices. In addition, among the non-glasses-type stereoscopic image display devices, a stereoscopic image display device employing a time-division parallax barrier method is widely used.
In detail, according to the stereoscopic image display device employing the time-division parallax barrier method, positions of opening areas and positions of blocking areas are alternately changed in a time-division parallax barrier, and positions of pixels for outputting a left image and positions of pixels for outputting a right image are alternately changed in display panel in synchronization with operations of the time-division parallax barrier. As a result, a stereoscopic image may be implemented by alternately providing the left image and the right image to a left eye and a right eye, respectively, through the opening areas of the time-division parallax barrier.